Llevame contigo (Castiel)
by RenegadeWolfSwan
Summary: Que pasara si por el contrario.. en vez ser las Sucrettes las que llegan a un nuevo instituto.. son ellos los que vienen a nuestro instituto a estudiar? Esta es una historia entre Castiel y Amy, quienes poco a poco van descubriendo que esten donde esten siempre estaran juntos
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaa! Soy mak y soy de Argentina! y esta es mi primera fanfic de Corazon de Melon o Amour Sucre como es conocida en otros lugares...**

 **pero no es la primera que hago :)**

 **espero que les guste ...**

 **se dieron cuenta que las fanfics empiezan, al menos la mayoria, con que las sucrettes empiezan en una escuela nueva?**

 **como seria la historia si fuera nuestro Cassy el que empezara en nuestra escuela? jajajaja**

 **aca les dejo el Epilogo y diganme que les parece :)**

 **esta historia se llama** **"Llévame Contigo** **" al igual que el nombre de mi cuenta.**

 **Disclaimer** : los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a ChiNoMiko y a Beemove. Pero la historia si es de mi autoria.

Epilogo o prologo siempre me los confundo...

Llevame contigo

Aire. . Hielo escarchado. Calles de neblina. Manos Frias. Humedad. Sueños grises.

Nostalgia... Yo...Sola...

Soy Amankay Fallen y esta es mi historia...

.duro como una roca,sin sentimientos. Nadie manda sobre mi, todas estaran tras de mi

Soy Castiel Trapp y esta es la historia de como conoci a esa maldita chica.

Por culpa de ella vivo corriendo de un lado a otro...

... Introduccion...

"son las 7:30 de la mañana, se que llegare tarde.. otra vez... pero no me importa"

Amy llega tarde a la escuela una vez mas,ella tiene 17 años y cursa su ultimo año en la escuela **Sweet Amoris**.

Su vida es muy cmplicada, no es una chica normal, tampoco tien el mejor caracter y sus notas no son muy buena, pero

es todo lo que ella puede dar. vive corriendo y escapando.

Su vida esta mas allá de todo. **A pesar de vivir sola, no es una persona libre.**

-Castiel-

Sentado en la puerta de su nuevo instituto, con cara de pocos amigos,

esperando a su mejor amigo, un alvino llamado Lysandro, el cual siempre llega tarde a todos lados

y pierde sus cosas.

Estan aqui en Argentina, gracias a un proyecto de intercambio cultura. Ellos y su clase entera han venido

a terminar el ultimo año, mientras que otros alumnos de aqui han viajado a Estados Unidos...

 **Bueno hasta aqui todo :) espero que les interese y les haya gustado. dejenme rewiews porfavor!**

 **por cierto... al final de cada Capitulo voy a dejar el link de una cancion y a cambio dejenme el link de**

 **alguna cancion que les guste... me gusta escuchar musica nueva :)**

 **en este capitulo dejare** ** _Te llevo conmigo_** **de Restart, es la unica cancion que me gusta de esta banda**

 **pero va a tener mucho que ver con mi historia watch?v=0lyPHWhSp-M**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclainer: todos los personajes pertenecen a ChiNoMiko y Beemove. Pero la historia es de mi autoria.**

Amy lleva un jean negro con zapatillas de lona, remera gris, encima una camisa verde a cuadritos y una campera gruesa porque hacia muuucho frio.

Entra por la puerta de la escuela, y se encamina directamente a su aula.

Su pelo lacio y ondeado en las puntas color de color completamente rojo, junto con sus ojos verdes como el pasto en verano y su tez increiblemente blanca expresaban tristeza.

El profesor Farres estaba pasando lista, asi que teoricamente no habia llegado tarde xD

Ella se sienta en el fondo del salon, a pesar de esatr en el Sweet Amoris desde hacia un par de años no habia hecho grandes amistades con sus compañeros. Pero sin importar nada, la clase no captaba su atencion. Ella pensaba en la noche anterior...

"quisiera desaparecer... Quisiera simplemente ser alguien mas...ya me canso de vivir escapando...

me tengo que ir lejos... otra vez "

 **Flash Back**

 _Las lagrimas corrian por su ccara en la mesa de la cocina, hacia unos minutos habia hablado_

 _con su madre por telefono, Ella era una persona borracha que solo la llamaba para pedirle dinero_

 _Pero esta vez habian peleado. Su tio, el hermano de su padre habia salido de la carcel_

... e iria en busca de ellas...

 **Fin Flashback**

Volviendo a la realidad , rescostada en su banco logra ver que el delegdo del curso, Tomas, interrumpia la clase junto

a dos chicos muy altos y misteriosos.

Por un lado, el alvino de ojos raros pero bonitos, tenia un aspecto como recien salido de la era victoriana.

Por otro lado, Su amigo que estaba al lado parecia salido de un conierto de musica punk, tenia el pelo un poco arriba de los hombros

y de un rojo furioso que jamas habia visto que un hombre se animara a usar ese color...

vestia pantalon negro con muchos bolsillos, una remera roja y una campera negra encima.

Una mirada algo malhumorada, sus brazos cruzados y una actitud de "No te metas conmigo"

Ese chico tenia toda la onda! y la verdad que no estaba nada mal :D xD :) (sonrrisa de foca retrasada de la autora xD)

Sr Farres: ellos son Lysandro y Castiel que han venido de intercambio desde por favor sean amables con ellos.

Los chicos entraron y se acomodaron. Lysandro estaba delante de Amy y Castiel ocupo el asiento vacia que estaba al ladod e ella.

Castiel olia muy bien. Auqnue tenia una apariencia ruda, su pelo se veia especialmente suave y sedoso.

Lysandro: Disculpe señorita, seria tan amable de prestarme un lapiz? he perdido mis utiles

Castiel: Lysandro es el primer dia ya andas perdiendo cosas?

amy: sacando un lapiz de su mochila de Winged Skull xD... - Toma aqui tienes...

Castiel: oye niña! que haces? ten cuidado con lo que tocas! deja mi mochila en paz!

Castiel tomo la mochila de W.S pensando que era **Su** mochila de W.S

Amy sin decir nada rodo sus ojos en circulos y señalo al costado de castiel en donde se encontraba la mochila

que SI era la de el.

Castiel al mirarla en el piso y luyego volver la vista hacia la que tenia en sus manos y volver a mirar la suya

porque no sabia que que decirle a Amy, "perdon" no estaba en su vocabulario por lo tanto de devolvio la mochila sin decir

una palabra. Saco su celular y se coloco sus auriculares, ero antes de sumergirse en su musica miro de reojo a Amy

"Tienes buen gusto niña"

Amy: Amankay es mi nombre... Castiel

Lysandro: que bello nombre señorita, como la flor de Amankay.. por cierto tiene otro lapiz? he perdido el suyo...

 **La verdad es que yo imagino a Winged Skull como una banda masomenos asi: watch?v=p4I7Ak1N2z8**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaaa Soy yo! Mak! aca vengo con otro Cap 3 espero que les guste ...**

 **porfavor dejenme sus rewiews!**

 _ **Disclainer: La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a ChiNoMiko y Beemove, pero la historia es de mi autoria**_

La clase transcurrio normlamente. Al tocar la campana del recreo toda la clase se dirigio al patio.

aunque quedaron algunas personas dando vueltas por los pasillos.

Amy no tenia un grupo especifico con el cual juntarse.

Ella se dirigia a la puerta del aula para salir al pasillo, pero sintio algo del otro lado que le impedia abrir la puerta

Ouch- exclamo Castiel, la puerta le habia golpeado la espalda.

Este se corrio y al darse vuelta la vio a ella.

\- Tienen toda la escuela para andar y se ponen en medio de la puerta? tssh- Amy paso delante de el como si nada

El pelirrojo se quedo mirandola asombrado. En us antigua escuela las chicas hubieran pedido perdon y hasta hubieran tratado de coquetear con el.

Incluso al entrar por primera habia logrado llamar la atencion de las chicas.

Pero Amy lo habia tratado como si no fueras nada.

-Castiel se ha quedado sin palabras?- Bromeo Lyssandro

A lo que el pelirrojo luego de salir de si asombro responde- yo me pongo donde se me da la gana, esa niña lo va a saber!

Amy siguio adelante y fue directo al gimnasio donde se encontraba su amigo Nick, el era el encargado del sonido

de la fiesta que daria el instituto dentro de dos semanas, pero el ya estaba pasando musica de un equipo a otro

para tener suficiente musica y variada para que la gente no se aburra. Mientras caminaba se reia por dentro

recordando la cara que habia puesto aquel pelirrojo cuando paso por su lado. El le parecia realmente lindo e interesante

pero en su vida lo ultimo que necesitaba era un novio U.u. A pesar de eso, no podia evitar pensar en el y el interes que le generaba

estar cerca de el.

En el gimnasio Nick estaba junto a uno de los chicos nuevos. Este vestia ropa de todos colores, su pelo era azul y sus ojos eran de un violeta muy claro, llevaba unos auriculares enormes de color verde en el cuello

\- Amy el es alexy, es uno de los chicos nuevos de intercambio, nos ayudara con el sonido.

Amy saludo a Alexy con asombro - que onda con ustedes y sus colores de pelo? jaja

A lo que Amexy contesto - jaja, sucede que mi pelo es natural, porqe lo dices?

\- Hay dos chicos en mi clase, uno de pelo blanco y puntas negras y otro rojo como un tomate

Alexy sonrrio al reconocerlos - siii... son Lysandro y Castiel. Bueno el de Cast es teñido, pero no le gusta que los demas hablen sobre eso

tiene muy mal genio y muy volatil - añadio recomendaciones a Amy sobre su nuevo compañero

\- Es bueno saberlo ya que se sienta conmigo - Luego de hablar sobre trivialidades volvieron al pasillo para entrar a sus aulas

 **En el pasillo:**

Castiel recostado contra una pared, mientars Lyssandro hablaba con el resto de sus compañeros de su antigua escuela.

En ese momento mira para el patio y la ve a ella volviendo en compañia de un chico desconocido, Nick tenia pelo corto negro, y ojos marrones

vestia un jean, una remera negra y una camisa desprendida roja. Al otro lado de ella venia ... El Peliazul? WTF?

Que haria con ella?Acaso se habia hecho amigos? Elos venian charlando y riendo amistosamente.

Pero ella ya lo iba a escuchar, no podia tratarlo asi ( El era el Gran Castiel Macho Pecho Peludo xD)

Alexy llego y empezo a saludar a todos, e incluso agarro a Amy del brazo para presentarla ante todos. Alli estaban

Violeta, Su hermano Armin, Iris, Rosalya y Kentin. Al llegar a Lyss se frenaron

\- Bueno a estos dos creo que ya los conociste Amy- Amy estaba por responder cuando Castiel se adelanto

\- No te fies mucho de ella Alex, cuando te des vuelta te golpeara en la espalda con una puerta y hara de cuenta que no paso nada

Amy lo miro divertida - te dije que estabas en medio de la puerta, si no te golpeaba yo lo hubiera hecho cualquier otra persona, Cassstiell-

Remarcando su nombre. Como era de resentido este chico.

Castiel se quedo mirandola fijamente, perforandola con la mirada, parecia que estubiera calculando el punto medio entre los ojos

para el disparo.

Se escucho el grito de la directora enojada porqe aun habian alumnos en los pasillos, asi que todos volvieron a sus respectivos lugares.

Cuando Amy y el pelirrojo sostenieron sus miradas, ella pudo notar los hermosos ojos grises que poseia aquel chico. Tenian un aura oscura

y rebelde alrededor de sus orbes, era peligroso pero adictivo a seguir mirando. Dos contradicciones.

 _ **Mirame pero no me veas...**_

 _ **Dime pero no me ordenes...**_

Era como estar bajo la mirada de un depredaror, que te presiona para poder oler tu miedo...

" Que bueno que tuvimos que entrar a clase, y ese cabeza de tomate ya no me mira, me estaba poniendo nerviosa...

oh un momento, se sienta al lado mio, Oh carajo" Amy dirigiendose a su banco, segundos despues Castiel acompañado

del Alvino tambien se dirigen a sentarse. una vez en el banco:

\- Otra vez te equivocas de mochila resentido- wtf? pero que estas haciendo Amy? estas buscando pelea con el? enserio? que te pasa?

Amy se reprendia mentalemente por hablar antes de pensar...

Castiel levanta la mirada hacia ella, y suelta la mochila ajena...

\- Resentido? enserio? oye si estas tratando de caerme mal, vas por buen camino niña... no tienes nada mejor? resentido?

\- no quiero pelear, y basta de decirme niña!... por otro lado no sabia que yo habia causado tanto impacto en ti

como para que siguiera pensando en el portazo y mi total falta de disculpas xD - bromeo Amy tratando de parecer un poco cinica

En ese momento ella se sentia como caminando en un campo minado, no sabia como tomaria eso el chico sentado a su lado, solo esperaba su respuesta

Castiel sacando su celular de la mochila, ezboso una sonrrisa de lado. al parecer no se habia molestado, uuf pero si recien parecia estarlo, un bipolar lo que me faltaba...

\- Eres un poco cinica sabes niii...ok como era que te llamabas? am.. Amilda? Amanda verdad?

Amy lo mira levantando una ceja, ella tenia un nombre raro pero tampoco para tomarle el pelo...

\- La señorita se llama Amankay, castiel recuerdas?- Lyssandro que hastsa el momento se habia mantenido al margen, ayudo a castiel

antes que Amy le partiera una silla en la cabeza.

\- Gracias por acordarse señor Lyssandro, es muy atento de su parte :)- le respondio ella con toda la formalidad del mundo

\- Oye no tienes que hablarle asi, no es necesario, yo le hablo normal - aclara el pelirrojo ante el lenguaje sofisticadamente complicado

\- me resulta lindo y divertido habla asi con el :)-

Castiel rascandose la nuca en señal de incomodidad - como quieras...

Ya se habia pasado toda la mañana y el pelirrojo habia mostrado ser una persona realmente bipolar y volatil. era algo muy raro

y con Lyss ella se sentia muy comoda hablando a su forma.

Al salir a la puerta del instituto, ella agarra el rumbo para ir a su casa, cuando siente que alguien caminaba pegado a ella

que carajo? nick le estaria jugando una broma?

nick? ya dejame ... me pones incomoda...

xxx: quien carajos es Nick? es tu novio ?

 **aca esta el Capitulo de hoy-... espero no haya sido muy aburrido**

 **dejenme Rws porfis!**

 **hasta la semana que viene!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holiii soy yo! Mak... perdon por la tardanza!1 pero aqui les traigo el capitulo 4!**

 **espero que les guste :)**

 **Mando saluditos a Chica Infernal y Marina-San por el apoyo!**

XxX: Quien carajos es Nick? es tu novio?

Amy se giro para ver al pelirrojo casi encima de ella con sus ojos penetrantes

acaso no era conciente de la cercania de sus cuerpos?

Nick es mi mejor amigo - contesta Amy sorprendida - pero porque te interesa?

el pelirrojo estaba super colorado - es solo curiosidad...- siguieron caminando

\- Aparte eres mi compañera de banco, tengo que saber cuanto te conviene que me acerque a ti...

Amy mirnadolo con cara de WTF? - me conviene?

\- Si tuvieras novio, no estaria bien que haga esto - Acto seguido Castiel se acerco a Amy sin previo aviso y la tomo de la cintura

acerco su cara al cuello de ella, oliendo su perfume... mmm dulce :) lo estaba disfrutando hasta que llego a estar frente a frente con ella

Ella llevaba una expresion de duda y sorpresa... Amy estaba temblando por dentro, no era posible que algo asi estuviera pasando

pero el olia tan bien :) y se sus manos se sentian tan lindas abrazando su cintura, por un momento penso en no resistirse

parecia tan sencillo, pero si se imaginara el futuro no seria tan sencillo...

su cerebro carburando mil pensamientos por segundo mientras era tomada en brazos por este pelirrojo que conocia hacia cuanto?

5 horas?

Castiel agarro su barbilla y la acomodo cerca de la suya, a centimetros de su boca, ambos podian respirar el aire caliente que el otro exalaba

algo dentro de su cabeza le grito que se vaya... que salga corriendo... que no era conveniente enredarse con el...

por el rabillo del ojo logro divisar la luz roja del autobus que se aproximaba... asique de la nada lo empujo al pelirrojo y salio directo a tomarlo

y al darse vuelta lo miro y lo saludo con una sonrisa de triunfo :)

Castiel todavia estaba parado con las manos en la posicion en la que estaba cuando la estaba por besar.

Luego de que el micro siguio su rumbo, castiel se quedo estatico la gente pasaba y lo miraban raro, el todavia no reaccionaba

en que La pelirroja habia huido de el... se sintio trolleado olimpicamente... pero ella no se escaparia la proxima vez

 **En casa de Amy**

Amy cansada y aun algo conmocionaba por lo que acababa de pasar ahcia menos de media hora...

se para en frente de la reja que divide la casa de la calle...

pero en la puerta habia una nota pegada...

"Te estoy vigilando, querida sobrina. pronto vendre a visitarte"

Con esta simple nota fue suficiente para alterar los nervios de Amy. entro lo mas rapido que pudo a la casa.

dejo el papel sobre la mesa y se fue a su habitacion.

pensaba y pensaba que podia hacer, deberia irse de la ciudad? deberia acudir a la policia?

no la policia no era una buena idea, eran todos corruptos y tenia la costumbre de menos preciar los problemas de la gente

seguramente solo le dirian que haga una denuncia, porque en si no habia ningun crimen, ni amenaza

y no habia forma de comprobar que la habia escrito su tio.

pensando y pensando se quedo dormida...

al despertarse eran las 6 de la tardey no habia comido nada

se acerco a la heladera y saco algo de comida, la calento y se sento a comer frente a la tele

probablemente deberia irse, escapar otra vez como hacia años atras, pero tenia que pensarlo

porque esta vez seria ella sola, sin su madre.

 **Al otro dia**

Castiel entrando por la puerta de la escuela, hablando con Lysandro sobre lo ocurrido el dia anterior con Amy.

Castiel: y de la nada ella salio corriendo, enteindes Lysandro? me quede tildado mientras ella se escpaba en el autobus...

Lysandro dime algo

Lysandro: ...

Castiel mas impaciente - Oye amigo, no es el momento de ponerte misterioso - castiel mira a su lado y luego a los costados

para darse cuenta de que su amigo Albino ya no estaba con el... miro para atras y alli en la puerta estaba el mirando el techo

con cara de perdido pensando en quien sabe que cosa.

Una vez que logro sacarlo del trance los dos entraron al aula y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos.

Al lado de castiel se encontraba Amy recostada en su banco, no habia dormido en toda la noche.

Asi que aqui estas niña - comento el pelirrojo

mmm ( intento de gruñido) no me digas niña... - dijo Amy con la voz cansada - y dejame en paz por favor

Acaso te paso un tren por encima? o mejor dicho un autobus? como en el que saliste huyendo ayer? - el pelirrojo escupio esas palabras

hacia Amy esperando un ataque de su parte.

Amy se recompone en su silla, y lo mira con los ojos cansados y tristes- Tu no sabes nada sobre mi Castiel.

Los rasgos faciales de Amy se veian desmejorados, cansados, tristes y sobre todo habia un atisbo de miedo asomande por sus verdes pupilas.

Al notar eso èl solo se dedico a mirarla en silencio, cuando ella le quito la mirada de encima, el bajo la vista al anco y se quedo en silencio...

luego miro a Lysandro que bsucaba desesperadamente su mochila... nunca cambiaria...

Las clases pasaron lentas y aburridas,el pelirrojo no dejaba de pensar en la chica que tenia al lado, no sabia poque le interesaba tanto

el tema que la tenia tan mal. no hacia mucho que la conocia pero queria saber sobre ella, no eran intimos, pero podian llegar a serlo

era algo que lo motivaba.

 **bueno por ahora es solo esto pero en los proximos dias subire la segunda parte :)**

 **se que es cortito pero el proximo prometo que tendra mas acercamientos entre los dos pelirrojos xD**

 **muuuaaa besitosssssss**


End file.
